far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Lun Hirian
Lun Hirian commonly known as General Lun or The Massacring Hirian to the Monamarians, was the main leader and founder of the Monamar Empire, and was best known for his cruel acts towards achieving what he wanted, even if it meant turning on his own allies. He made a deal with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, during the final years of the Clone Wars in 20 BBY, where the two factions traded slaves with one another until he learned about Earth Humans. After being turned down multiple times by the Separatist Council and even by the Trade Federation, the CIS would then see Lun's true identity. He was mostly credited for the massacre of Earth Humans, as he broadcasted the entire engagement through camera droid while he sent his forces to attack the new shipment of Earth Humans that had just arrived from the Solar System through the Black Hole, where two of the Transports were destroyed before the Separatist council's eyes killing over 20,000 of them, including stealing the surviving Transport for himself and Empire, as a trophy for his victory. He was killed by a very vengeful CIS Invasion, that terminated him and 85 percent of the Monamar Empire at Preeds Hill showing him and them no mercy for his own actions. Lun's actions led to the extinction of his entire race on Monamar not long following his death in 20 BBY. ''Bio 'Deal with the Separatist' Lun and the rest of the leaders of the Monamar Empire, were able to meet with the Separatist Council on Lunar 38 Station in Dead space located in an unknown sector of the galaxy, where the group agreed that they would trade slaves with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, ever since their first failed Slave deal due to the interference of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order. At first everything is going fine for the first couple of weeks, in 20 BBY, as the CIS is trading its slaves of all races, to the Monamar Militia in exchange for credits and more resources, which Lun and his superiors would be able to salvage by raiding neutral ships or attacking other Slave cartels. These Raids would be a genuine key in obtaining official resources that would prove a great value in helping the crumbling CIS war effort against the Galactic Republic. However one day, Lun received a hologram message sent from a patrol of Monamar star ships later encountered the CIS transporting Earth humans, from a strange black hole, to an unidentified CIS held world, where they would work in the factories to construct more CIS vehicles for the war effort. This would later intrigue Lun as he then deployed a Camera Probe through the Black hole where it picked up footage of camp SR4, and its population of human inmates. He would then go on to become fascinated on the alien species, where he was able to realize that the Separatist owned a group of slaves that were no longer from their own galaxy, but from another. After this tremendous discovery and the retrieval of his camera probe, Lun eventually began revealing a large interest in the Earth humans. 4 Days after his secret discovery Lun and the rest of the Monomar Empire eventually became fascinated with receiving the Humans of Earth as their own Slaves due to the fact of them being from a different galaxy. This could even go as far as to making the slave empire the most richest Slave cartel in the history of the entire Star Wars Galaxy. With no hesitation, Lun prepped and set up a meeting with the CIS leaders to stage a trade with the Separatist for the Earth humans, however the CIS dropped the trade, stating that the Humans of Earth were declared sacred slaves, and that they belonged to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and were declared off limits to any form of trading slave cartels in the galaxy, even to Lun and his Empire. The CIS leaders instead stated that they could have any other slave that they own, from their worlds, in their home galaxy, except the Humans of Earth. Refusing to take no for an answer, Lun In another attempt to receive the Earth Human slaves, attempted to double the price in exchange for the humans of the ancient Galaxy, but the CIS firmly said no. Out raged by not agreeing to their proposal, Lun Hirian, threatened to expose the Humans to the Galaxy, if they didn't hand them over and follow in their proposal, but the CIS Council just laughed it off as if these guys were nuts and through them out off their Lunar 38 station. 'Massacre of Earth Humans' In one last attempt to take the humans of Earth, Hiran, attempted to speak with the leaders of the Trade Federation, which whom they discovered in the days after their failed proposal with the CIS over Mageson, that they were the ones to have found the Ancient Galaxy, and Occupy the Earth for 5 Years until the CIS took over in 23 BBY (1999 In Earth's date line and timeline era). The Trade Federation also refused it, and declared that the Earth and Humans of the planet belonged to both them, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and declared that the Monamar Empire, along with any other slave cartel or military faction would be eliminated if they would cause any threat to their slaves. After this threat, Lun just became hostile with the Federation Neomidiean Leaders, but was thrown out by Battle droids, from right in front of his own men. Embarrassed twice from these humiliating events, Lun finally snapped, and the Monamar Empire attacked and destroyed an entire convoy of about 3 CIS transports that contained earth Humans, killing over 20,000 in one day, and capturing the final one, which consisted of over 10,000 Earth Human survivors. 'Post Massacre of Humans' Despite his victory, and successful run against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Lun refused to give in, and maintained the Earth Humans harshly by forcing each and everyone of them into cages, due to punishment for them being property of the Separatist, then went on to lecture them, about how selling them on the market will make him and the rest of the Monamar Empire richer then any other Slave Cartel in the galaxy. He then instructed his slave guards to submit many of the slaves through whippings and other terrible forms of torture in order to get them ready for the upcoming transfer. Hours later he then proceeds to receive a call from the Separatist Leaders, much to his delight, where the enraged leaders claimed that he has gotten their attention, and threatens him and his hole Empire with annihilation if he doesn't return the Humans of Earth to them. However Lun, showing no fear, or qualms just lectured the Separatist Council, and mocked that they didn't even know where his home planet was, and even went as far as to revealing the Earth humans being tortured through the camera droid, and even going as far as too burning a group of women and children alive for his own amusement before smirking at them and saying, "Now look who is laughing before cutting the transmission. After the torture methods were used on the Earth Humans, to show them who was in charge of them now, Lun then ordered each and every one of the Humans back into their cages where they were to be transferred to the Monmarian capital of Koraka, in order to prepare for transport. Upon the great transport, Lun took great pleasure in killing multiple Earth humans for sport, and even going as far as to killing them in order to use for food and utensils, however he would never know that each of the humans were known to each posses a special type of tracking chip, that was placed by the CIS hours earlier, in the event that any of them should escpae or be captured by another Star Wars aresnoal. Lun would have no idea that just approaching Monamar, coming out of Hyper Space was a large Separatist Fleet aimed bent on Invading the Planet's surface. As the Separatist descended on Monamar in Landers, a large Droid Army amassed in the wastelands of the planet and got Lun's attention by massacring the previous settlement that they were just in hours ago, and reclaiming the remaining Earth Humans that were left there, and bring them off planet onto a Banking Clan Ship that was waiting in Orbit. Lun after realizing that the CIS Had found him and his Empire's hometown, refused to back down and instead ordered the remaining forces of his to transfer the Earth Humans to Koraka, while he gathered the entire Empire in the region to descend on the CIS Invaders and throw the Separatist off of his homeworld, not knowing of the true might of the Separatist Ground military, and what he and 80 percent of the Monamar Empire were about to throw themselves against. 'Preeds Hill & Death' As the Separatist Army was making its way through the Forests of Kolraga, Lun was able to rally most of the Monamar Empire's strongest divisions of their homeword, in order to fight the CIS, and win at Preeds Hill. A hill that was mostly known for where the Monamar Empire was easily able to defeat multiple cartels in their past who they turned on as well, and with that same confidence, Lun felt no fear nor worries on his planned quick victory that was sure to come. Upon the first site of Battle Droids that have just moved among the tree line, Monamar Quoses Artillery Cannons opened fired destroying multiple Droids as they splinted out receiving fired from the Momnamar Pirates on the high ground, but the tide quickly turned when Spired walkers made their way out of the woods and began to bombard the high grounds with both repeating and focus lazer fire. Despite this small hick up, Lun then ordered Quonus Tanks to deploy and attack the Spider walkers on the field, but by then more and more Battle Droids soon began to pour out of the tree line eventually flooding the entire desert region. Before Lun knew it CIS Artillery destroyed multiple Monamar cannons as he was able to spot the HAG Artillery gun on a hill just bordering the tree line. In a form of a counter attack, Lun ordered a Battalion to assault the hill and destroy the HAG Transport, but became horrified when his group of militia was easily barred by a Droid battalion, and were easily repulsed. Before Lun knew it the last of his Artillery was silence, and the Droids soon became overwhelming forcing most of the Monamar to retreat back up the hill, while under heavy fire from the pursuing Separatist battle droids. , against the CIS Invasion of Monamar, on 20 BBY, as phase one of a form of Galactic Justice of his betrayal and actions against the Sacred Slaves of the CIS...]] As the Seperatist Ground Invasion was starting to approach the base of the hill, Lun refusing to give in, darted down into the fight with another group of Monamar Milita forces and began to fight his way through multiple Droids while up on the hill, unfortunately for him, he was able to witness as both of his tanks are eventually destroyed by the Spider Walkers allowing them to approach the hill, and another squad of Battle Droids and HAG Artillery was making its way out of the tree line and into the desert. Disgusted and horrified on how his once invincible defense terrain on his own homeland had been lost, Lun took most of his anger out on the Droids before him until he was shot 3 times from afar by a single B-1 Battle Droid, where he laid wounded on the ground, Lun could do nothing but watch as the rest of his forces on the hill got overpowered and slaughtered by the CIS forces advaincing up the hill, he then noticed a group of Battle Droids approaching him, realizing that he was finished he attempted to raise and fight only to be gunned down by one Battle Droid, he was then shot 20 times to death by the entire Droid Squad, where his body was later left to rot, in the desert, before it was crushed by one of the Spider walkers. In the aftermath of Lun's death the entire Planet's population of Monamar would eventually be slaughtered into Extinction by the Separatist Invasion, and the Earth Humans that he has taken in as his trophies were now back under their custody. Legacy Following his demise at Preeds hill, his death was labled by the Republic, Jedi Order and the rest of the Galactic Senate as capital Murder without mercy, and without hesitation. His death was labeled in history books as the most brutal fate in the history of Star Wars, and the brutal extinction of his entire race and Planet's population would further press the Galactic Republic into ending the Confederacy of Independent Systems, due to fear of the Separatist conducting a similar fate on one of their own planets. The Confederacy was eventually defeated completely a year later by 19 BBY, where it was declared by a group of Republic civilians, that the Citizens of Monamar were avenged, but non would speak again of Lun Hirian as he was never in history books, and was eventually forgotten when the Age of the Empire took over the Galaxy. Trivia'' Category:Novel Characters Category:Characters created by 2091riveraisrael Category:Monamar Empire Category:Monamarians Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters from the Far Away War Novel Category:Slave Drivers Category:Pirates